Marcus LeVesseur vs. Carlo Prater
The first round began and they touched gloves. They clinched. Prater kneed the thigh stuffing a single there. Four thirty-five. Prater kneed the body and again. They traded knees to the thigh. Four fifteen. Marcus stuffed a trip. Prater kneed the thigh. Four minutes with a few more. Prater kneed the thigh some more, some shoulder strikes. Prater kneed the thigh some more.. Marcus got a takedown there, good trip. To the butterflies. Three thirty left. Prater's hugging him here. This is embarassing... Rosenthal stood them up. Three minutes. Marcus blocked a high kick. Prater missed a nice counter right. They clinched. Two thirty-five as Marcus stuffed a trip, Prater pulled flying guard and smiled. Marcus held him against the cage. Two fifteen. Prater worked for a uhh. standing guillotine. Two minutes. Prater's watching the big screen. Hmm. The crowd booed. One thirty-five.Marcus popped out to the clinch escaping. "Get out and punch!" One fifteen. Marcus landed rights to the body. More. One minute. They traded hard knees to the body, Marcus landed harder there. Another. Prater kneed the body. Thirty-five. Marcus kneed the leg hard. "Watch that guillotine!" Marcus worked a double. Fifteen as Prater stuffed it. Marcus kneed the thigh peppering the body with right hands. The first round ended. 10-9 Marcus but close. The second round began. Marcus landed an inside kick. They clinched there. Four thirty-five as Prater kneed the thigh and body. And the body.. Prater kneed the body twice. Four fifteen. Prater kneed the body there. Four minutes. Marcus kneed the body. And the thigh. Three thirty-five. The crowd booed. Prater broke eating a counter right there nicely. Three fifteen. Prater stepped in kneeing the face and ate a left cross. Three minutes as Marcus stuffed a single. They clinched. Two thirty-five. Marcus got a takedown to half-guard, Prater worked for a guillotine. Marcus gave the thumbs-up. One thirty-five. Lol Bruce Buffer is almost napping in the background. Marcus escaped landing two big right uppercuts as they stood and broke. One minute. Thirty-five as Marcus checked an inside kick. Marcus got a nice double against the cage, defending a guillotine. Fifteen. Prater turned towards a D'arce. Prater glanced at the big screen. The second round ended, 10-9 LeVesseur. Prater's corner wanted him to feint and land more, made him repeat it three times. The third round began and they touched gloves. Prater landed a right high kick. Four thirty-five. They clinched, Marcus stuffed a trip. Four fifteen as Prater kneed the thigh. Four minutes as Marcus kneed the thigh.. They broke, Marcus hunted him down, right uppercut, another there. Three thirty-five as he worked a double. Prater defended. Prater kneed the leg. Rosenthal wanted work. The Minnesota crowd booed audibly. The ref broke them up to cheers. Two thirty-five. Marcus looked at the clock. Both corners urged their fighters on. Prater landed a nice high kick. Two fifteen as they clinched yet again. Prater kneed the body, ate some body shots. Another knee. Two minutes. Prater's mouth was bleeding. The crowd booed. Marcus kneed the thigh. Marcus worked a double. Prater defended.. Marcus got the takedown, Prater's got guard working a guillotine. One fifteen as Prater squeezed tight. Marcus gave the thumbs-up. He escaped. One minute. Marcus worked the body with rights.. He held Prater down. More body punches. Thirty-five. More body punches. Prater raised his eyebrows at the camera. He worked a guillotine with ten left. Marcus gave the thumbs-up. The third round ended. 10-9 LeVesseur, 30-27 LeVesseur IMO. The crowd booed. 29-28 Prater, 29-28 LeVesseur, 29-28 LeVesseur split decision.